la plus sanglante des histoire
by pousse mais pousse FORT
Summary: le titre n'a pas vriament rapport, pour l'instant, mais j'ai déjà une petite idée de ce qui va se passer. enfin, le chapitre 8, pas très long, c'est pas grand chose, mais disons que dans quelques chapitre, ça va brasser. bonne lecture, reviews s.v.p.
1. Default Chapter

La plus sanglante des histoires  
  
introduction  
  
Un mort, une larme, un gouffre, je m'enfonce, aidez-moi.  
  
Harry était étendu sur son lit, les yeux ouvert, une larme sur la joue, le c?ur palpitant, un pli horrible sur sa bouche, la cicatrice brulante. Mais il s'en fichait, plus rien n'importait. Il pouvait bien mourir que son corps n'aurait effectué aucun changement car Harry était déjà sans vie. Il était toujours vivant, il respirait toujours et son c?ur battait à en lui défoncer la poitrine mais peu lui importait d'être encore en vie, il était destiné à mourir un jour ou l'autre. Tel était ses pensés. Lugubre et sombre, de quoi détruire toute une vie. Pendant le retour chez les Dursley, Harry s'était promis de ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir et de tout faire pour rester en vie mais malheureusement, sans ses amis pour l'épauler, Harry avait sombré. Chaque jour, chaque nuit, chaque mot, chaque geste, lui rappellait de mauvais souvenir. Le souvenir de ses 15 dernières années le tourmentait et à chaque fois, il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son désespoir. Il était empli d'une rage sans limite et il la dédiait en parti à lui-même, en partie à Voldemort et même à Dumbledore. L'interdiction de quitter les Dursley pendant l'été entier mettait Harry dans une haine pure et simple pour cet Homme qu'il avait autrefois tellement aimé. Harry avait 15 ans depuis déjà une semaine, peu-être deux, et ses amis lui avaient envoyé des cadeaux, mais Harry s'était contenter de les mettre dans sa valise sans même les déballer et n'avait pas répondu.  
  
Dans la chambre d'Harry, il reignait un froid intense malgré la canicule impossible à l'extérieur et aucun membre de la famille Dursley n'osait entrer adns cet endroit, même pas pour réprimander leur neveu qui ne s'était pas montrer de l'été, même pas pour manger. Ils avaient pourtant tout fait pour le faire sortir mais même les menaces de son oncle ne l'avaient fait bouger. Hedwidge était partie depuis longtemps, emportant avec elle sa cage et sa nourriture, dans l'espoir de trouver un foyer plus chaleureux et acceuillant. Il la soupçonnait d'être parti rejoindre Ron mais il n'en était pas sur et d'ailleur, cela lui était égal. Après une semaine de vacance, Harry avait terminé tous ses devoirs et ses travaux et avait tout ranger dans sa malle avec sa baguette, sa cape et ses effets scolaires.  
  
Harry se retourna. Il venait de faire un cauchemar, et une fois de plus, il était en rapport avec Voldemort. Celui-ci était présentement en France, torturent n'importe qui pour n'importe quoi et ses mangemorts s'en donnaient à c?ur joie. Une fois de plus, Harry avait assisté à ces meurtres, ces massacres. Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il était épuisé, mais il ne pouvait pas dormir. En fait, il ne voulait plus dormir car il avait l'impression que s'il dormait, les meurtres commis seraient moin graves, moin sanguinolants. Depuis son retour, Voldemort ne s'en était pas tenu à son Avada Kédavra, mais avait recours à des tortures douloureuses pour tuer ses victimes. Puis, Harry pris conscience de la larme chaude sur sa joue et l'essuya d'un geste négligent de la main. Il s'en voulait pour ce moment de faiblesse et savait que s'il voulait vaincre Voldemort, il ne devait plus faiblir. Plus pleurer, plus aimer mais seulement détester tout en restant lucide. Cependant, il ne voulait pas que ses amis souffrent, et ça, il se le jura, si Voldemort ne touchait ne serait-ce qu'a un cheveux de Ron, Hermione ou Sirius ainsi qu'à tous ses amis, il le paierais pas seulement de sa vie, mais de celle de ses mangemort. Cependant, ces être qu'il aimait tant devait rester en arrière plan et qu'il devait consacrer son attention sur son apprentissage. Oui, c'était déssider. Une fois à Poudlard, il se plongerait dans la lecture et dans l'apprentissage de sort interdit, dans la magie noire et dans les ténèbres pour ainsi vaincre l'homme qui avait tué tant d'innocent. Seulement, jamais il ne se livrerait du côté de Voldemort. Il allait suivre ses traces sur un chemin parrallèle au siens. Etudier la magie noire pour le comprendre et pour lui tendre une embuscade et le détruire. Il ne voulait pas devenir le plus puissant, mais il voulait vaincre et il ne laissrait personne se mettre en travers de son chemin, ami ou ennemi.  
  
Se fut sous cette pensé que Harry s'endormi malgré tout, sombrant de nouveau dans les ténèbres. 


	2. Drago et Lucius

Chapitre 1  
  
Une journée avant la rentrer, l'oncle Vernon alla conduire Harry à Londres où il devait faire ses achats. Harry dormirait au chaudron baveur et prendrait le Magicobus pour se rendre à la gare King's Cross. Lorsqu'il entra dans le pub avec sa valise, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui mais se détournèrent aussitôt devant les yeux vide d'émotion du jeune homme qui se dirigeait maintenant vers le comptoir.  
  
-Je voudais une chambre. Dit-il à l'adresse de Tom, le barman. -Pour combien de temps ? -Pour une nuit seulement, je repars demain. -Bien, la chambre 4 est libre. Ce sera 5 galions.  
  
Harry sorti les 5 galions demandés, pris les clés que le vieil homme lui tendait et monta dans les escaliers. Il déposa sa valise, l'ouvrit, pris la lettre de Poudlard et l'ouvrit. Il pris sa liste de fourniture puis se rendit sur le chemin de Traverse en se faisant le plus discret possible. Il y avait foule aujourd'hui sur le chemin mais la plus part des gens évitait Harry et il n'eut aucun mal à se diriger vers la première boutique, Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mage et sorcier.  
  
Harry parcourut le magasin des yeux mais fut tout de suite intercepter par la vendeuse.  
  
-Bonjour messieu, puis-je vous aider ? -Je viens pour mon uniforme de Poudlard, ainsi que pour quelque emplète personnel. -Bien, suivez-moi.  
  
Elle condisit Harry jusque dans le fond du magasin et le fit grimper sur un tabouret. Quelque instant plus tard, Harry se tenait immobile tandis que la vieille sorcière faisait l'ourlet de sa robe. Puis, ayant terminé les quatres robes demandée par harry, celui-ci fit le tour du magasin. Il trouva ainsi une grande cape verte, une rouge, une noire et une bleu marin. Puis, il passa à la caisse et paya tous ses achats. Voyant qu'il allait manquer d'argent, il passa à Gringotts pour remplir sa bourse plus que d'habitude puis se rendit dans la boutique de livre. Il termina rapidement ses emplètes et alla tout porter dans sa chambre puis ressortit. L'idée d'étudier la magie noire était encore forte dans son esprit, mais pour ce faire, il devait se procurer des ouvrages sur le sujet et donc, il prit la direction de l'Allée des Embrumes. Cet endroit était beaucoup plus sombre et peuplé que le chemin de Traverse mais Harry savait qu'il trouverait tout ce dont il aurait besoin. Il parcourut l'allée des yeux et son regard s'arrêta sur la boutique Barjow & Beurk. Il entra dans la boutique et en fit le tour en s'arrêtant devant chaque objet sans faire attention aux deux personnes au comptoir du vendeur.  
  
-Puis-je vous aider ? Demanda le vendeur en interompant la discution avec les deux personne. -Non-merci! Je regarde. Répondit Harry sans tourner les yeux vers Mr.Barjow. -Quest-ce que tu fais ici Potter ! S'exclama une vois que Harry reconnu. -Malefoy. Répondit Harry avec dégout en se retournant pour faire face aux deux hommes, Lucius et Drago.  
  
Une expression de pur dégout recouvrait ses traits et ses pupilles se contractère sous la colère. Pour se calmer, Harry pris une grande respiration et dessera les poings. Il s'avança vers le comptoir pour se raprocher du vendeur mais garda ses distances avec les Malefoy.  
  
-Pour la deuxième fois, quest-ce que tu fais ici ? -Je regard, j'obsèrve, et peu être même acheter. -Et depuis quand le grand, le magnifique, l'irremplacable Potter vient-il faire ses emplète dans l'allée des Embrumes ? -Depuis qu'il à décider que ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait dans cet endroit ! Répondit Harry en gardant son calme.  
  
Drago ferma la bouche et regarda son père. Celui-ci ne semblait pas dutout heureux de le voir débarquer ici.  
  
-Ne vous déranger pas pour moi. Enchaîna Harry en tournant le regard vers la vitrine dans laquelle étaient disposer plusieurs armes. Finissez de vendre ce qu'il y a sous votre salon, vous aurez probablement assez d'argent avec ça pour acheter un cerveau à votre fils.  
  
Lucius regarda Harry avec méprit et surprise puis tourna les yeux vers son fils et le califia d'une claque derrière la tête. Drago ne conprenait pas comment il avait fait pour savoir mais le toisa avec dégout mais déjà, Harry ne s'intéressait pas à eux. Il avait vu quelque chose d'intéressant dans la petite vitrine.  
  
-Puis-je voir cette épée ? Demanda Harry sans détacher ses yeux de l'arme.  
  
Le vendeur le regarda perplex mais Harry ne bougea pas. Il s'avança, déverrouilla la porte en verre et tendi l'épée à Harry. Celui-ci la pris délicatement dans ses mains et la fit tourner devant ses yeux.  
  
-C'est bien ce que je croyais. Murmura Harry en lisant le nom gravé au- dessus de la garde incrusté d'émeraude. Combien la vendez-vous ? -Trop cher pour vos moyens jeune homme. Répliqua le vendeur. -Combien la vendez-vous ? Insista Harry. -Disons, 500 gallions. -Trop peu pour ce qu'elle vaut. Cette arme est unique, et appartenait à un grand sorcier. Comment est-elle entrer en votre possession ? -Je l'ai depuis bien des années, elle appartenait à un homme qui me l'a vendu pour 200 gallions. -Bien ! Dit Harry. Cet Homme s'est fait avoir.  
  
Il contempla l'arme encore quelque instant puis se tourna vers les Malefoy. Sa cicatrice l'avait brûlé subitement. Il regarda Lucius et s'attarda sur son poing, fermé si fortement que les jointures étaient blanches.  
  
-Ça fait mal hein ? C'est que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que j'endure.  
  
Harry tapota sur sa cicatrice et celle-ci devint plus pâle, mais à peine  
  
-Puis-je vous demander un service messieu ? Dit courtoisement Harry à Lucius qui le regarda surpris. Sans attendre de réponse, il poursuivit. Transmettez mes plus sincères salutations à Tom, ainsi que cette épée, puisqu'elle lui revient de droit, moi, j'ai déjà la mienne.  
  
Harry salua courtoisement le vendeur et sorti du magasin sans preter attention au regard intérogateur des deux hommes dans la pièce. 


	3. lettre et bouquin

Chapitre 2   
  
Tranquilement, Harry déambula dans l'allée sombre et macabre sans se soucier des regards curieux et perplex des passants. Certe, Harry ne devrait pas être là non seulement parce qu'il était Harry potter, mais parce qu'il était considérer comme trop jeune pour déambuler dans un endroit pareil à son âge. Le regard de Harry se promenait de magasin en magasin, regardant vaguement autour de lui, un magasin qui pourrait l'intersser. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le magasin de livre. Au-dessus de la porte, il était indiquer : tnem elue srio negam, tidret niervi ilel Bien sur, Harry n'état pas dupe. Le message voulait faire croire qu'il était écrit en une autre langue, mais si on était doué du moindre cerveau, il suffisait de le lire à l'envers pour savoir qu'il sagissait d'un magasin de livre interdit. Sans même attendre, Harry poussa la porte du magasin et fut aussitôt assaillit par une odeur de moisisure intense. Les quelques personnes présente tournèrent les yeux vers lui et le regardèrent curieux. Harry passa une main négligente dans ses cheveux, laissant brevement voir sa cicatrice. Quelque uns le regardèrent avec surprise, d'autre avec dégoût mais il n'y fit pas attention et se dirigea vers les étagères poussiiéreuse quand le propriétaire du magasin se dirigea vers lui et lui coupa la route.  
  
-Désolé jeune Homme, mais je crois que vous vous êtes trompez de magasin. Pour votre information, vous êtes dans l'allée des embrumes. Dit le vendeur avec une pointe d'amusement. -Je sais parfaitement où je suis et je sais très bien ce que je cherche et il se trouve que je pourrai peu-être trouver ce dont j'ai besoin dans votre magasin. C'est bien un magasin de livre interdit, pour mage noir seulement ? Le vendeur resta bouche bé devant la détermination de Harry à explorer les étagères remplies de livres plus dangereux les uns que les autres. -Bien, même si tu pouvais trouver ce que tu cherche mon garçon, je doute que tu ai les moyen de te payer de tel livre alors. -Je sais ce que je veux, et c'est ici que je vais le trouver. M'avez vous bien compris ? J'ai suffisement d'argent pour me payer ce que je veux pour les 10 prochaines années et si je n'en ai pas assez sur moi, j'irai en chercher d'autre. Maintenant, laisser moi passer.  
  
Le vendeur s'écarta à contre c?ur du chemin de Harry qui le dépassa sans un regard. Harry parcourut les étagères des yeux et s'arrêta sur un livre particulièrement intéressant. Animagi, difficile, mais pas impossible. Il saisit le livre et en parcourut les pages. Après une lecture rapide, il en conclut que c'était le livre idéal pour devenir un animagi en peu de temps. Il continua ses recherches un peu plus loin et tomba sur des ouvrages très intéressants. Transplanage innaperçut, domter les sortilèges interdits, potions dangeureuses, enchantements méphistophéliques et magie noir contre magie blanche. Tous ces ouvrages, Harry les traîna sous son bras. Les livres volumineux et extrêment lourd commençait à faire mal aux bras maigre d'Harry et celui-ci atteignit le comptoir du vendeur avec un semblant de joie. Il laissa lourdement tomber les volumes devant la caisse et regarda le vendeur.  
  
-Combien vous demander pour ces ouvrages ? -À chacun d'eux, ils valent 150 Galions, mais je peux te les vendre pour disons, 800 gallions. -650 gallions. Marchanda Harry -700. -Vendu. Dit Harry en souriant, d'un sourir qui n'avait rien de joyeux.  
  
Au grand étonnement du vendeur, Harry sortit de sa bourse, le compte exact. Bien sur, 700 gallion sorti droit d'une bourse, c'était beaucoup mais la bourse enchanter d'Harry pouvait en contenir d'avantage. En un coup de baguette, le vendeur mit tout dans un sac et emballa les livres de Harry.  
  
-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, dit Harry d'une voix doucereuse, pourriez-vous faire léviter mes livres ? Le vendeur éclatat de rire, ce qui attira l'atetntion de tous les autres clients. -Tu viens acheter des livres qui sont interdit et tu n'es même pas capable de faire léviter tes livres ? Pour qui me prends-tu petit ?  
  
Les autres clients rièrent à leur tour, mais Harry ne s'en occupa pas et regarda le vendeur en souriant du même sourir fade.  
  
-Messieu, je suis un élève de premier sicle et je n'ai toujours pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'établissement scolaire. Si vous voulez voir débarquer dans votre magasin, un membre du ministère, libre a vous d'expliquez ce que signifit votre enseigne. Maintenant, à vous de choisir.  
  
Le vendeur cessa de rire et regarda Harry. Loin de ce que le jeune homme attendait, celui-ci lui sourit.  
  
-Tu sais ce que tu veux petit, et ça me plait. C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi. Et, d'un bref coup de baguette, le vendeur fit léviter les énormes ouvrages.  
  
Harry les saisit dans sa main par la ficelle qui les retenait, fit un signe de main vers le vendeur et sorti silencieusement de la boutique sombre.  
  
Harry déambula encore longtemps dans l'allée sombre, achetant ici et là, les choses dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Notament, des ingrédients de potion, et un sac qu'il avait trouvé dans une petite boutique, qui pouvait contenir un nombre infini de chose, en les fesant rétrécir et les rendre beaucoup plus léger. Ainsi, Harry pu y déposer tous ses livres, ses ingrédients de potion et les quelques emplettes de surplus. Lorsque le soleil commença à faiblir, Harry rebroussa le chemin et se rendit dans sa chambre au chaudron baveur. Dans sa chambre l'attendait un repas fructueux et, extraordinairement, cinq hiboux. Harry débarassa les volatiles de leur lettre. Sans même ^prendre le temps de les lire, il les jetta sur le lit mais une enveloppe attira son attention. Elle n'était pas écrite sur du parchemin mais sur une feuille blanche, légèrement cartonné. Il la saisit et l'examina. C'était, ne fait, la troisième fois, qu'il en recevait depuis le début des vacances mais jusque là, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce que les gens lui envoyaient. Menace de mort ou mot récofortant, Harry les avait empillés dans un coin de sa valise. Cependant, cette lettre l'intrigua particulièrement. Une légère odeur fleurie s'en échappait et faisait légèrement battre le c?ur de Harry. Il avait déjà senti cette odeur, mais il ne se rappellait pas où. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Harry ouvrit l'envellope et lu la longue lettre..  
  
Cher Harry. Depuis le début des vacances, je t'ai écrit mais tu ne m'as jamais répondu. Demain, le train nous menera à Poudlard, et je devrai faire face au gens qui ne cesseront de me présanté leurs condoléances. J'espérais trouver en toi un peu d'attention et d'écoute, mais tu n'as pas l'air intéresser. Je sais que la mort de Cédric te trouble beaucoup, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, et elle me trouble autant que toi Harry, et j'aurais aimé en parler avec toi. Malheureusement, ton manque d'attention, me blaisse, je ne le cache pas. Après m'avoir demander d'aller au bal avec moi, j'aurais espéré qu'on aurait pu devenir ami, mais tu ne semble pas d'accors avec cette idée. Enfin, bref, je veux qu'on parle Harry, j'ai besoin de t'entendre parler, de savoir que toi aussi, tu est troublé, mais que tu continus à vivre, comme les gens voudrais me voir sourir. Harry, je veux te parler, et je vais t'écrire jusqu'à ce que tu me répondes, je veux et exige une réponse, je t'en suplis. Enfin, j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu as passé de bonnes vacances. Cho Harry senti son c?ur se contracter, mais il secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à Cho. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui parler ou rester muet.  
  
-Si l'occasion se présente, je lui parlerai, mais sinon, je ne lui adresse pas la parole. Décida-t-il en balayant le lit et en s'y allongeant.  
  
Le someil ne vint pas immidiatement mais Harry du se convaicre qu'il devait dormir. Son teint pâle ne tromperait personne demain alors s'il devait, en plus, avoir l'air fatigué, les gens ne le laisseraient pas tranquil. Le sommeil vint finalement au allentour de minuit et Harry sombra doucement dans le noir. 


	4. étape de transformation

Chapitre 3  
  
Le lendemain matin, vers 5:00, Harry se réveilla doucement au première lueur du soleil qui filtrait malgré tout, à travers le rideau fermé. La lumière naissante éclaira faiblement le visage paisible du jeune homme. Il lui semblait ne jamais avoir aussi bien dormi de sa vie, peu-être dut au fait qu'il n'avait pas dormi souvent c'est dernier temps. Il se leva rapidement et s'observa dans le grand miroir qui ornait le dos de la porte fermé à clé. Le reflet que lui renvoya d'un jeune homme de 15 ans, complètement nu, mais pas le moindre du monde gêné ou perplex face à cette image. Les jambes longues et minces soutenaient des hanches carrées et solides. Le torse légèrement poilu, les épaules carrées, les bras sur lesquels se dessinaient quelques muscles, surement dut aux entraînements de Quidditch ou aux événements de l'an dernier. La bouche sensuellement dessinée sous un nez impétueux qui imposait un certain respect et des yeux, mais alors là, des yeux d'un vert irrésistible. Profond et éclatant. Même si aucune émotion ne s'y réflétait, on voyait toute la sagesse et la connaissance. Harry adorait son reflet. Autant il avait été maigre et petit qu'aujourd'hui il était costaud, beau, attirant et sensuel. Il s'observa pendant encore une minute et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur sa cicatrice. Elle était omni présente dans sa façon de vivre. La douleur qu'il ressentait en permanence était devenue sourde et tapageuse dans son crâne. Il avait mit beaucoup de temps à maîtriser cette douleur incéssante mais avait fini par ignorer ses picotements continuels. Ne s'attardant pas plus longtemps, il s'habilla après une rapide douche froide. Il rengea ses choses dans sa valise et dans son sac, sachant pertinement que s'il arrivait avec ça, sans bagages ni autre, les gens se poserait des questions. Ainsi donc, il descendit une heure plus tard pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Tom, le patron du bar, lui servis une assiette d'?uf et de bacon qu'il se força à ingurgiter. Puis, il sortit du côté moldus pour se promener et changer d'air. Bien entendu, les magasins étaient tous fermés et peu de gens se promenaient. Il déambula quelque instant sans but, simplement pour observer. Deux heureus plus tard, Harry pensa bon de rentrer mais à un coin de rue du chaudron baveur, un petit groupe d'adolescent, plus ou moin jeune, lui barra la route.  
  
-Hé, toi ! dit sèchement le garçon plus grand et le plus grand et le plus imposant.  
  
Harry le regarda, un regard indiférent, les yeux sombre et simplement vide d'émotion.  
  
-File-moi ton argent ! Dit-il avec insistance. Sinon, je te casse les dents. Harry le regarda, toujours indiférent. Sans ajouter un mot, il contourna le garçon et fit mine de continuer son chemin mais une fois de plus, le garçon lui barra la route.  
  
-T'as pas entendu ? Tu veux que je sois plus clair ? Tu me file ton argent ou j'te fais tellement mal, que même la douleur voudra plus rien dire pour toi.  
  
Harry le toisa avec colère, mais sans peur. Il s'avança tranquilement vers la carrure imposante du jeune homme. Celui-ci sourit, croyant sans doute qu'il avait gagné mais loin de là. Avec une force qu'il le surprenait lui- même, Harry planta sans main entre les épaules larges du garçon et le plaqua contre un mur non loin derrière lui.  
  
-La douleur ? Tu veux connaître la douleur ? Je sais ce que c'est de souffrir, une douleur si intense, qu'on veut mourir, qui vous déchire les trippes et le c?ur, qui vous empêche de respirer mais qui vous fait hurler à plein poumon, si intense, qu'on ne voit plus rien, qu'on entend plus rien. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'on à mal. Une douleur sans fondement, simplement souffrir pour le plaisir des autres. Quand tu auras senti ça, tu viendras m'apprendre ce qu'est la douleur mais pour l'instant, tu n'a rien à m'apprender, minable. Si tu veux de l'argent, vas la chercher ailleur. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, je n'ai peur de personne mais toi, tu as peur de moi, je le sens, je le sais. Vas-t-en, avec ta bande de petit crétin, que je ne te revois plus sinon, gare à toi, je peux être vraiment méchant quand je veux, mais là, je suis presser, j'ai un train à 11:00.  
  
Sur ce, Harry lacha le jeune homme qui tremblait légèrement. Il lança un regard méprisant sur le petit groupe et retourna dans le bar sombre ou ses bagages l'attendaient. Lorsqu'il s'approcha du bar pour payer ses petit surplus qu'il s'était permis, le propriétaire lui tendit trois lettres, dont une qu'il identifia comme celle de Cho.  
  
-Vous avez reçu ceci M. Potter, à l'instant. -Merci ! Dit simplement Harry en laissant tomber l'argent sur le comptoir et en prenant ses lettres.  
  
Il alla s'asseoir à une table à l'abri des regards et regarda ses lettres. L'une d'elle venait de Ron, l'autre de Sirius et la dernière, de Cho. Presque malgré lui, Harry ouvrit la lettre qui sentait légèrement la fleur.  
  
Cher Harry. Comme je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse, je t'écris une nouvelle fois. J'ai besoin que tu me parles. Nous allons nous voir aujourd'hui, dans le train, et je ne te laisserai pas filer alors, à moins que tu n'ai une cape d'invisibiliter ou une potion pour te rendre invisible, je vais te trouver un te forcer à m'écouter parler. Je n'aime pas cette façon de procéder, mais si tu savais à quel point j'en ai besoin Harry. Enfin, à bientôt. Cho  
  
Harry relu la lettre et rit doucement. Si la jeune fille était si entêtée à le trouver, soite, elle allait fort probablement le chercher longtemps. Il replis la lettre et regarda sa montre. Il était encore tôt pour se rendre au train, mais d'ici là. Puis, l'idée lui vint. S'il se rendait plus tôt au train, peu-être pourrait-il commencer à lire un de ses livres sans être déranger. De ce fait, il rangea ses lettres dans son sac et sorti du côté moldu une nouvelle fois, agita sa baguette et attendit quelque instant avant de voir le magicobus.  
  
-Bonjour Harry ! S'exclama le contôleur. -Bonjour. Dit sechement Harry -On t'emmène où ? -La gare King's Kross. -Tu t'en vas à Poudlard ? -Ça en a tout l'air. -Bien, ça fera 11 mornilles.  
  
Harry sorti l'argent de sa bourse emplement remplis et entra dans le bus en vitesse pour aller s'installer dans le fond du bus avec sa valise. Pour la première fois, il regretta la présence d'Hedwidge. Il se demandait où elle pouvait bien être. Enfin, elle était intélligente et elle saurait toujours où le trouver, où encore se débrouiller seule.  
  
Progressivement, Harry vit descendre plusieurs personnes et, à 9:50, le Magicobus débarqua Harry devant la gare. Prenant rapidement un chariot, il se dirigea vers la gare 9 ¾ et traversa la barrière magique. L'endoit habituellement bruillant et bondé était maintenant silencieux et désert. Apréciant la solitude, Harry monta dans le train et s'installa dans le dernier wagon. Il installa sa valise sans le filet à bagage, sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de son sac ainsi que le livre qui l'int.ressait le plus, Animagi, difficile, mais pas impossible. La cape étant inutile pour le moment, harry la laissa de côté et ouvrit le livre avec avidité et commença sa lecture.  
  
Les animagi sont reconnu comme intedit dans plusieurs pays du monde pour ne pas dire tous mais certain parvienne tout de même à devenir des humains/animaux. Dans l'ouvrage suivant, vous pourrez trouvez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin pour vous transformer, les étapes à suivre, les recommandation et les mises en garde. L'acheminement de votre but sera long et douloureux mais avec de la patience, vous arriverez à tout. Plus vous êtes puissant, plus la transformation sera rapide et votre objectif atteint. Bonne lecture.  
  
Résumer des étapes : trouvez l'animal qui dors en soi. Concentration sur l'animal. Transformation progressive. La potion de métamorphose. La métamorphose douloureuse. Mise en garde. Recommandation. Liste des animaux enregistrer.  
  
Harry sourit. La difficulté de l'épreuve lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Il commença la lecture du livre avec détermination et excitation.  
  
  
  
La première étape, la plus facile, consiste à trouver l'animal qui dors en soi. Pour se faire, vous devez réciter la formule sur les pages suivantes. Pendant votre lecture, vous entrerez dans une transe qui vous emmenera au plus profond de votre âme. Pendant environ un quart d'heure, des animaux de tout genre défileront dans votre cerveau, faisant le compte de vos qualité, défaut, aptitude, limites, peur et votre niveau magique. Par la suite, cet animal devra faire parti intégrale de vous. Pendant votre transe, votre corps continuera à prononcer la formule mais aucun bruit ne dois venir rompre le procecus, sinon, tout est à recommencer du début. Ensuite, lorsque vous aurez découvert votre animal, vous devez armoniser avec lui, l'apprivoisé et le dompter. Pour ce faire, nous vous conseillons de refaire cet exercice plusieurs fois afin de bien le connaître.  
  
Assurez-vous d'être dans un endroit calme et sans risque d'être interomput et commencer la récitation.  
  
.  
  
s'en suivait ainsi de la formule qui faisait au grand complet la moitier de l'énorme bouquin. Harry était animé par le défi et avait vraiment hâte de commencer, mais l'ouverture de la porte du compartiment l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. 


	5. rencontre délicieuse

Bien, je n'aime pas vraiment faire ce genre de truc, laisser des petit message avant mes chapitre mais je tient à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont envoyer des review. Alors merci à : black moon, juliepotter, nathalya, malissandre, nono, fleur, cho chang et alienor. Vos review me font vraiment plaisir et me pousse à continuer. Certain me dise qu'un histoire entre Cho et Harry, ce serait un peu clicher, mais je vous le dis, Harry à changer, et Cho aussi. Leur histoire ne sera pas toujours rose et pleine de petit oiseau, Harry mettra aussi beaucoup de temps à comprendre que ce qu'il ressend pour elle va plus loin que le désir.sexuel. Enfin, si jamais vous voulez que je fasse quelque chose de spécial dans ma fic, n'hésiter pas, car je commence à être à cours d'idée. Vos idée ne seront peu-etre pas prise à 100%, mais elle en feront sans doute naître de nouvelle. Encore merci, et bonne lecture.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Dans le compartiment, il n'y avait qu'une valise qui, à son grand étonnement, était étiqueter H.P. la jeune femme s'assied sur une banquette et attendit. Elle était venu à l'avance pour fuir la foule mais en arrivant, elle avait rencontrer quelqu'un d'un peu désiré elle l'avait éviter mais elle savait qu'il l'avait vu.  
  
Recouvert de la cape d'invisibilité, Harry observa la jeune asiatique prendre place sur la banquette face à lui. Cho était toujours aussi jolie mais semblait troublé et vraiment défaite. Puis, la jeune fille éclatat en sanglot, déversant un flot ininterrompu de larme. Harry se leva silencieusement et s'approcha d'elle, le visage sans expression, mais un pincement au c?ur. Oui, il l'avait aimé, il l'avait trouvé tellement belle, séduisante, joyeuse, pleine de joie de vivre.dans les bras de Cédric, et aujourd'hui, elle apparaissait toujours aussi belle et attirante, mais triste et perdu. Approchant sa main pour essuyer une larme sur la joue rose et ronde, il senti son estomac se contracter. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ai pu la toucher, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volé, laissant apparaître Malefoy et ses deux abruti de service.  
  
-Tient, bonjour ! Dit le blondinet d'un ton faussement chaleureux en entrant dans le compartiment, laissant Crabble et Goyle à l'extérieur. -Va-t-en Malefoy, je t'ai déjà dit non, et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, enfin pas maintenant. -Tu n'as pas le choix d'accepter de toute façon. -Si, j'ai le choix. -J'obtiens tout ce que je veux, par tous les moyen possible, et tu ferais bien de dire oui. -Donne moi une bonne raison, je ne t'aime pas, et je ne t'aimerai jamais, comprends- le. -Écoute moi bien Cho. Je suis un Malefoy, la famille la plus riche et la plus reconnu dans toute l'angleterre. Une des famille les plus puissantes et la plus respecter. Je peux t'offrir tout ce que tu veux, ce que tu désir, il te suffit de dire oui. Répliqua Drago d'un ton qui n'avait plus rien de chaleureux. -Tu ne peux pas m'offrir ce que je veux Drago, tu ne peux pas acheter l'amour, l'amitier ni le bonheur et moi, c'est tout ce que je demande. Tu me veux simplement parce que tu me trouve belle, simplement pour assouvir tes dédir à toi, non pas les miens. Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas une de ses personne que l'argent de ton père peut acheter. Maintenant, va-t-en, je veux être seule. -Tu ne veux pas être seule, tu veux être avec se Potter, tu es dans sonn compartiment, mais il n'est pas là, et il ne peux pas te protéger.  
  
Sans avertissement, Malefoy pris Cho par le bras et l'attira à lui. Sans cérémonie, il la plaqua contre la porte du compartiment et l'immobilisa aussi rapidement à l'aide de ses jambes et de sa main gauche. Il posa sa main libre sur la cuisse de la jeune fille et pressa un peu plus contre la porte. Il remonta doucement sur ses hanche et glaissa sa main sous le pull trop grand pour elle.  
  
-Tant de tissu, pour cacher de si belle rondeur, laisse-moi t'enlever ça.  
  
d'un geste brusque, il tira sur le chandail qui ne résista que très peu avant de tomber sur le sol. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour réagir. Il s'extirpa de sa cape et tira violement sur le col de Malefoy qui, trop surpris, ne réagis pas immédiatement. Cho tomba sur le sol et se releva aussitôt pour regarder l'étrange scène. Le visage d'harry était tordu par une grimace de haine et de colère. S'avancant doucement du corps encore étonné de Malefoy, il le califia d'un coup de pied, ce qui suffis à Drago pour se relever à la hâte.  
  
-tu vois Malefoy, il y a des chose que même toi, tu n'a pas le droit de faire. Violer une femme, et tu te dis d'une grande famille ? de plus, celle- la, tu ni touche pas, et je m'y engage personnellement. -Depuis quand tu es là ? et d'ailleur, qui te fait croire que tu peux te réserver une fille ? -Malefoy, je suis un Potter, fils d'un maraudeur, fieul d'un autre, je suis ici depuis déjà une bonne demi heure, et j'ai tout entendu. Seulement, tu es aller trop loin. Et d'ailleur, je n'aurais jamais la prétention de me réserver un femme, seulement, elle, tu n'y touche pas, c'est aussi simple que ça. -Je fais ce que je veux, et j'obtiens tout ce que je veux Potter. -Et bien, si tu la veux, il faudra dabors me passer sur le corps. -Ça ne devrait pas être difficile, vu ta taille.  
  
Soudain, Malefoy bondit et coinca Harry contre le mur mais celui-ci réagis aussitôt et, pressant Malefoy contre lui, il enfonca ses doigts dans le dos de son opresseur. D'un mouvement souple, il écarta les doigt du blond autour de son cou et enfonça ses propre doigt encore plus loin dans la chair de son adversaire. Harry plaça une jambes entre celle de Malefoy et, aussi brusquement que possible, il l'éloigna en tirant sur la robe noir du jeune sorcier. Avec sa jamabes, il le fit trébucher et, à peine fut-il sur le sol qu'il le frappa au visage, lui cassant le nez. Un flot de sang se répandit sur le visage blanc et Harry tira sur le col pour lui faire relever la tête.  
  
-Les petites choses sont souvent les plus farouches Malefoy, retient-le.  
  
Puis, Harry se releva et tira brusquement sur le chandail pour fait relever le perdant. Aussitôt, la porte du compratiment s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître deux armoir à glace, complice du jeune Serpentard. Harry propulsa Malefoy à l'extérieur, toujours saignant, et referma la porte qu'il verrouilla illico.  
  
La scène n'avait duré que, tout au plus, deux minutes et Cho se tenait toujours immobile, se couvrant maladroitement la poitrine, observant Harry avec une certaine crainte. Le jeune homme s'appuya sur la porte et la dévisagea. Ses yeux balayèrent de haut en bas le corps de le jeune femme au forme amusante. Le short en jeans court révélait deux jambes mince au cuisse ferme, un postérieur rond et aérobique et se terminait sous le nombril, situé au centre d'un ventre plat. Un peu plus haut, suivant la formes des ses hanches mince et fine, la poitrine ronde et rose, soutenu par un soutien gorge en dentelle fine à travers lequel apparaissait le rond d'un mamelon rose.  
  
Il la regarda encore quelque secondes pendant lesquelles Cho ne bougea pas. puis, il reporta son attention sur le visage crispé de la jolie damoiselle et ne put retenir un sourir malicieux, charmeur et sensuel.  
  
-Malefoy à raison, tant de tissu pour cacher de si belle rondeur. 


	6. révélation

Chapitre 5  
  
Un frisson remonta le long de sa colone et un chatouillement derrière les oreilles la fit trembler. Les yeux de Harry qui la scrutaient de haut en bas était pesant mais en même temps réconfortant. Ses deux yeux, vert, autrefois si expressif, était vide d'émotion. La colère qui l'avait dominé quelques seconde avant avait totalement disparu. Puis, un éclair d'amusement passa dans ces océans verdoyants lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur sa poitrine. Subitement, Harry la regarda et ne pu retenir un sourir en coin.  
  
-Malefoy à raison, tant de tissu pour cacher de si belle rondeur.  
  
Il se détourna et descendit sa valise du porte bagage. Farfouillant quelque instant, il en sorti une grande chemise qui avait appartenu à son cousin il y a très longtemps. Elle avait été beaucoup trop grande pour lui, et le serait encore plus pour la jeune fille mais, néanmoins, c'est tout ce qu'il avait, et c'était la plus petite.  
  
-Où sont tes bagages ? questionna Harry sans se retourner. -Quand j'ai vu Malefoy, je les ai laisser sur le quai, je voulais aller les chercher plus tard, quand il y aurais plus de monde. -Bien, enfile ça, je vais aller les chercher, mais la cape, au cas où cet abruti reviendrais, ne bouge pas, ne touche à rien, et reste où tu es.  
  
Trop surprise par les ordres du jeune homme, Cho obéit et mis la cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules. S'assurant qu'elle était bien invisible, Harry sorti du compartiment. Malefoy avait déserté mais avait laisser une trave de goutelettes de sang sur son passage. Rapidement, Harry sorti du train et repéra rapidement les valises noir et bleu de Cho, étiqueté C.C. il remonta, non sans difficulté, les bagages nombreux de la jeune fille qui semblait partir avec tout le nécéssaire possible et impossible.  
  
-Ah les filles. murmura-t-il en faisant entrer les valise dans son compatiment qui semblait totalement vide à l'exception de ses propres valise qui n'avait pas bouger.  
  
Avec un soupir, il laissa tomber la multitude de bagages dans le cubicule et referma la porte.  
  
-Bon, dieu, quest-ce que tu à mis la dedans ? soupira l'adolescent.  
  
-Maquillage, robe, livre, balai, accessoir de Quidditch, photos, vêtement d'école, et ma peluche. Répondit une voix féminine alors qu'elle s'extirpait de la cape -Ta peluche ? -Ma tortue. Je l'ai depuis que j'ai un an, je l'avait serrer dans mon placard en entrant à Poudlard, mais l'an dernier, je l'ai ressorti, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en avais besoin depuis.  
  
Cho ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle se laissa tombé sur la banquette et pleura doucement. Ouvrant une valise au hasard et, heureusement, il tomba sur la valise qui sontenait l'énorme peluche aussi grosse que deux hiboux grands-ducs. Il la lui tendit gentiment et referma la malle. Harry s'assied face à elle et la regarda.  
  
-Vas-y, je t'écoute, je ne dis rien, et tu me dis ce que tu veux.  
  
Cho le regarda et sourit timidement. Puis, elle commença à parler. Sans s'arrêter, un flot de parole se déversa de ses lèvres, exprimant la colère, la rancune, la tristesse, la joie et l'amertume. Pendant une heure, elle avait parler. Son discours n'avait été interomput que par le vacarme des élèves, le départ du train et ses propres sanglots. Plusieurs fois, des élèves avaient tenter d'ouvrir la porte du compartiment mais celle-ci restait indéniablement vérrouiller. Harry écoutait sans broncher le récit de Cho qui racontait à quel point la perte de Cédric avait été grande mais en même temps, combien elle lui avait été bénéfique. Certe, elle s'était renfemer quelque peu sur elle même, mais elle avait trouver un certain réconfort dans sa solitude. Puis, vint le tour de Malefoy. Pendant l'été, il lui avait écit plusieurs lettre, la suppliant presque de devenir sa petite amie, l'informant que c'était une chance pour elle qu'un Malefoy ai jetter son dévolu sur son adorable minois. Bien sur, son attirance était purement physique et, même si elle trouvait touchant qu'on la traite ainsi, elle ne voulait pas sortir avec lui malgré toutes les promesse et les menaces. Ensuite, Lui-même. Cho avait été désespérer et avait espérer retrouver un semblant de réconfort avec lui, le garçon qui avait vu Cédric mourir.  
  
-Tu vois ! dit-elle en le regardant intensément. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te parler, discuter avec toi, et même un peu plus. Le problème chez moi, c'est que je suis dépendante. Aussitôt que quelque chose entre dans ma vie, je ne peux plus m'en passer. Cédric était une sorte de support pour moi, et quand il est mort, ce support s'est effondré, alors je me suis tourné vers toi, pensant sans doute que tu pourrais compatir mieux que personne à ma perte. Mais je crois que je me suis trompée, car pendant tout l'été, tu n'as pas répondu à aucune de mes lettres.  
  
Cho se tut et regarda le visage impassible d'Harry qui l'écoutait inlassablement. Elle attendait sans doute une réponse car elle ne r'ouvrit pas la bouche. Harry parla presque malgré lui.  
  
-Tout l'été, je n'ai répondu à aucun courrier. J'en avait, moi aussi, marre des lettre compatissante de mes amis, mais aussi des menaces de mort d'individu inconnu ou des lettre des admiratrices. Je me suis refermer sur moi pendant quelque temps, cherchant une réponse à ma question, Pourquoi moi ? je n'ai toujours pas trouver. La mort de Cédric à été un hoc pour moi, surtout parce que j'en suis la cause mais cela m'a été tout aussi bénéfique que toi. Je me suis découvert, c'était comme une renaissance pendant laquel ma vie prenait enfin un sens, comme si ces 15 dernière année n'avait été qu'un simple message pour me dire ce que je devais faire. Je me suis fixé de nouveaux buts, de nouveaux objectifs, pris de nouvelle décision, et c'Est comme ça que je suis maintenant, différent du petit harry que tout le monde connaissait. J'ai changer autant psycologiquement que physiquement. Certe, mon jeûne de cet été n' pas aider, mais je compte bien y remédier dès ce premier jour d'école.  
  
La vois de Harry se cassa et il regarda Cho qui était estomaqué par son ton détacher et presque indiférent.  
  
-C'est vrai que tu as changer, tu n'es plus comme avant. -Et je ne serai plus jamais comme avant, quelque chose chez moi s'est brisé, mais je ne le regrette pas, enfin, pas maintenant. -C'est comme moi, et moi non plus, je ne le regrette pas, ni chez moi, ni chez toi, tu es, disons, plus.adulte. -Et toi, tu es vachement sexy, vraiment, tu es magnifique, comme si le petit air détaché que tu as pris disait au gens, regarder moi, je suis la plus belle, et ça me plait.  
  
Harry sourit tandis que Cho rougissait.  
  
-Et quest-ce que je dois comprendre ? répliqua-t-elle amusée. -Oh, rien de bien important, jusque que je te trouve très attirante, mais c'est opurement physique alors. -Qui te dit que ce n'est pas pareil pour moi ? 


	7. retrouvailles

chapitre 6  
  
après cet étrange entretien avec la jolie serdaigle, Harry était sorti du compartiment, laissant la jeune fille derrièer lui, completement sonné. Leur échange s'était terminer sur une note plus heureuse que lorsqu'ils avait commencer. Il sembla à Harry que Cho n'avait pas tout a fait perdu cette petite étincelle de vie, ou plutôt qu'elle s'était quelque peu rallumer. Cependant, loin de déplair, Harry se sentait irrésistiblement attiré vers elle et il savait que son corps ne demandait que le contact chaud un suave de son corps au proportion enivrante, il voulait sentir sa poitrine se soulever sous ses mains, mettre ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle de peau rose de la jeune femme. Son désir était purement physique, mais tellement intense, qu'il lui en brûlait la poitrine.  
  
-Tu es vraiment belle. Murmura Harry en se levant et en se dirigeant vers elle. Et tu sens vraiment bon. Termina-t-il alors qu'il se penchait vers elle.  
  
Il inspira lentement l'odeur de savon et de parfun, discrete mais qui chatouillait agréablement les narines, et lui effleura la joue avec le bout de son nez. Harry se releva sans mouvement brusque et sorti du compartiment.  
  
Cho resta encore quelque minute dans la même position sur le banc et sourit. Etrangement, cet entretien avait été très bénéfique pour la jeune femme. Harry était sorti plutôt précipitement, mais cela avait eu beaucoup d'effet sur elle. Même si Harry était assez pâle, son corps s'était vraiment transphormer. Ses muslcle, me^me s'il était cacher sous une grande chemise, ses yeux était vide, mais profond et il dégagait une telle force, s'en était oppressant. Ses grandes mains habiles et distinguées avait le touché doux et caressant. Elle se surpris alors à avoir des pensé érotiques pour le jeune homme. Il lui semblait que rien ni personne ne pourrait résister à de tel tentation, les tentation qui l'oprimait présentement, emplissant sa tête d'image quelque peu réaliste et indéniablement aguichante.  
  
-Un jour, tu sera à moi, Harry Potter.  
  
Sur ce, elle se leva et sorti du compartiemnt, tout en prenant soin de ranger ses Chose, comme son énorme peluche.  
  
***  
  
Harry se dirigea vers le fond du train. Il n'avait vu personne depuis le départ du train et se demandait vraiment où était Ron et Hermione. Dans le dernier wagon, Harry entendit des éclat de voix. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte du compartiment, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la vollé, laissant apparaître une Hermione furieuse. Celle-ci rentra brutalement en collision avec Harry qui ne bRoncha pas.  
  
-Harry ! hurla-t-elle, changeant totalement d'expresion. -Harry, enfin. S'exclama Ron qui en avait momentanément oublier ses griefs pour la jolie Griffondor. -Bonjour. Répondit Harry sans bouger, les yeux dépourvu d'émotion, mais en même temps profond et impénétrable. -Tu n'as pas répondut à mes lettres, s'inquieta Hermione, j'avait peur que le hibou ne soit mort de fatigue, un voyage de Bulgarie jusqu'en Angleterre, ce n'est pas la porte à côté. Mais entre Harry, ne reste pas là.  
  
D'un pas sure, Harry pénétra dans le compartiment dans lequel plusieurs objet trainait.  
  
-C'est la pagaille ici.  
  
-On a eu un léger malentendu. Excusa Hermione.  
  
-Si c'est le résultat d'un leger malentendu, alors je prendrai gare à ne pas vous mettre en colère tous les deux.  
  
-Parlant de lettre, dit Ron qui voulait évité le sujet, tu n'as pas répondu aux miennes, Papa voulait qu'on aille te chercher, mais Dumbldore à dit non.  
  
-Je n'ai répondu à aucune lettre, pour la bonne raison qu'Hedwidge était absente, et parce que je n'en ai pas ouvert une seule.  
  
-Parlons en d'Hedwidge! S'exclama de nouveau Ron, les sourcils fRoncé d'un air grave. Elle est venu, après une semaine de vancances, chez moi avec sa cage et refusait de retourner chez toi. et comment sa fait-il que tu n'ais pas ouvert nos lettre ? -Entre les menace de mort et les mots que se veulent encourageant et réconfortant mais qui au fond, vous font sentir encore plus coupable, disons que j'en ai eut marre. Depuis, je mets mes lettres et paquet dans ma valise. Quant à Hedwidge, où est-elle ? j'avaoue qu'elle ma manquée. -Elle est encore à la maison, elle cathégoriquement refusé d'entrer dans sa cage pour que te la rapporte.  
  
Un silence lourd s'installa dans le compartiment, silence que Hermione brisa facilement.  
  
-Dis-moi Harry, tu as beaucoup changer cet été.  
  
-Changer comment ? questionna le jeune britanique.  
  
-Bien, Physiquement, tu as grandi, et tes yeux sont vraiment vides, presque glacials, et tu as l'air beaucoup plus sure de toi qu'avant.  
  
-Bien, toi aussi tu as changer, et je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mal que j'ai moi aussi changer.  
  
-Mouais, marmona Ron. Dois-je comprendre que je suis le seul à rester aussi jeune ?  
  
-Jeune ? Ha Ha, laisse moi rire Ronald, tu agis comme un enfant jaloux en possessif.  
  
-Et toi, tu n'est qu'une garce Hermionne Granger.  
  
-Pardon ? pardon ? et vous Ronald Weasley, vous êtes mieux peut-être ? j'en ai marre d'entender tes stupine vagissement enfantin, grandi un peu et voit la vérité en face.  
  
-Je vois la vérité en face, c'est toi qui ne t'ai pas vu, avec tes allures de préfete, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu en soit une, une de ses enquiquineuse de service, qui se font un plaisir de vous gâcher le plaisir.  
  
-Et bien si moi je suis une enquiquineuse, toi tu n'est qu'un vulgaire adolescent en manque d'affection et d'intéligence. Ferme la donc parce que tu t'enfonce dans tes propres insultes.  
  
-Toi ferme là. -Non toi -Ha, j'en ai assez, je sort. -Ne te donne pas cette peine, c'est moi qui vais sorti, tu n'as qu'a rester assis sur tes deux fesses, après tout, c'est ce que tu fais de mieux Ron.  
  
Et sans un commentaire de plus, Hermionne sorti comme une furie du compartiment.  
  
-Tu sais Ron, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas gagner son c?ur. -Quest-ce qui te fait croire que je veux gagner son c?ur ? -bien, le rouge qui teint présentement tes joues quand on parle d'Hermione, puis la jalousie maladive dont tu fais preuve quand elle parle de Victor Krum, et aussi parce que ça saute aux yeux. -Même pas vrai. Bougonna le rouquin en s'asseoyant près de la fenêtre. -Enfin, bon, comment vas-tu ? -bien, depuis que j'ai vu la nouvelle tête de Malefoy, je me porte comme un charme. L'as tu vu ? -Bien, j'ai même mieux fait, je l'ai califier d'un coup de poind entre les deux yeux. Je lui ai cassé le nez, mais il l'avait mérité. -Quest-ce qu'il a fait ? -Il a tenté de. . . violer Cho. -L'attrapeuse des Serdaigle, celle que tu. -N'es dit pas plus, oui c'est elle. J'étais sous ma cape d'invisibilité quand il est entrer. On a discuté un peu, je l'ai fait sortir du compartiment et moi et Cho on a mit quelque petite Chose au clair. -Comme quoi ? Questionna son meilleur ami. -certaine Chose.  
  
Harry eut un sourir mesquin qui fit sourir Ron. Il savait que son ami avait un petit faible pour la jolie Serdaigle, et il le comprennait. Cependant, il n'était pas le seul. La jolie demoiselle attirait les regards de beaucoup de garçon plus vieux.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Certe pas très long, mais le 7 lui, va être assez long. Merci au reviws. 


	8. un espion

chapitre 8  
Harry bailla paresseusement en ouvrant les yeux.  
  
La nuit avait été particulièrement agitée mais il avait fini par regargner sa chambre au alentour de deux heures du matin et avait dormi comme un bébé jusqu'à . . . 8h30.  
  
S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait arriver en retard. Hors donc, il se leva, s'habilla, sans prendre le temps de se doucher, puisqu'il avait pris un bain hier soir, où plutôt ce matin, et sorti à la course avec son sac sur les épaules, son super sac qui contenait tous ses livres et accessoir qu'il voulait garder avec lui.  
  
Hermione l'attendait à la sortie du couloir avec Ron.  
  
-Il était temps Harry. Tiens, voici ton horraire, on commence avec défence contre les forces du mal, le professeur Figg m'a l'air vraiment sympatique, et puis tu la connais déjà non ?  
  
-Oui je la connais, et elle ferait bien d'avoir une bonne excuse. Merci Mione.  
  
Harry pris son horraire et se dirigea vers la salle de classe.  
  
-Tu ne vas pas manger ?  
  
-J'ai pas faim, et puis je n'ai pas le temps.  
  
Harry continua son chemin et arriva à la porte de la classe encore close.  
  
-Pourquoi dis-tu qu'elle à besoin d'avoir une bonne excuse ? Demanda Ron qui arrivait derrière lui.  
  
-Parce qu'elle à été ma babysitter pendant 10 ans, et que jamais elle ne m'avait dit qui j'étais réelement, et la vérité sur mes parents. Je n'aime pas qu'on me cache des choses, et c'est d'autant plus difficile quand c'est quelque chose d'aussi important, comme mes origines et ma vraie nature.  
  
-Ta vraie nature, c'est celle d'un parfait idiot Potter.  
  
-Ferme-la Malefoy ! Répliqua Hermione.  
  
-Je t'ai pas sonné toi.  
  
-Malefoy, pourquoi tu ne trouves pas d'autre souffre douleur pour une fois ? La défendit Ron.  
  
-ce n'est pas à vous que j'ai à faire, mais avec lui. Répliqua Malefoy d'un ton sec.  
  
-Quest-ce que tu me veux Malefoy ? Tu veux que je te casse le nez encore ? Ou que je ne t'envois manger la poussière une fois de plus ?  
  
-Non, simplement te dire que tu ferais bien de te surveiller, parce qu'il y a un espion dans Poudlard qui te surveil. En fait, qui nous surveille tous.  
  
-Et pourquoi tu me dis ça ? C'est ton père qui veut me faire peur ?  
  
-Je suis peut-être arrogant et cruel Potter, mais je sais ce que veux dire le nom de Malefoy. Seulement, mon père lui, l'a oublié.  
  
-Et pourquoi je te croirais ?  
  
-Ne me crois pas Potter, c'est ton choix. Je ne suis pas homme de confiance, c'est vrai, je sais reconnaître mes qualités et mes défauts, mais je sais ce que je dit. Je sais qu'en ce moment, il nous écoute, et que demain matin au plus tard, il sera mit au courant de ce qui viens de se dire, mais c'est voulu, parce que je veux que mon père l'apprenne, que jamais je ne me laisserai mener par le bout du nez. Voilà.  
  
-que c'est mignon. Bien, merci pour l'information, mais je prendrai soin de vérifier tes dires par moi-même si tu n'y vois pas d'objection.  
  
Harry tourna les talons mais Malefoy interompit son geste.  
  
-Juste pour mettre un autre point au clair, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis avec toi.  
  
-Ne t'inquiete pas Malefoy. C'est trop valorisant pour moi d'avoir un ennemi comme toi.  
  
Ils se serrèrent brevement la main en échangeant un regard noir et meurtrier. En même temps, ils se sourirent, de façon démoniaque et cruelle, puis entrèrent dans la classe qui venait d'ouvrir.  
  
Harry s'assied loin de Malefoy et celui-ci en fit de même, chacun à un leur place et attendirent patiemment l'entrer du profeseur.  
  
-Harry ? Murmura Hermione qui semblait encore surprise par la scène qui venait de se jouer.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Pourquoi tu as l'air aussi froid ?  
  
-Parce que je suis froid Mione. Parce que c'est comme ça que je veux être.  
  
-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas, mais ça me fait un peu peur.  
  
-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Mione. Je suis toujours moi, seulement, j'ai un peu changer. C'est tout.  
  
Hermione n'insista pas et regada le tableau noir.  
  
-Bonjour chers élèves ! S'exclama Mme Figg en entrant dans la classe. Je suis Arrabelle Figg, votre nouvelle professeure de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
Les élèves la regardèrent, Harry un peu froidement.  
  
-Je me suis renseignée au près de Dumbeldore pour savoir où vous en étiez dans votre programme. Vous êtes légèrement en retard sur le programme mais je crois que nous réussirons tout de même à rattraper ce petit écart. Tout d'abord, je vais faire l'appelle, puis je vais commencer le cours avec quelques questions, pour savoir si vous êtes apte, oui ou non, à suivre le programme que je vous ai concocté pour cette année.  
  
Un à un, Mme Figg fit l'appelle, en marquant une pose sur celui d'Harry.  
  
-Je suis vraiment heureuse de te revoir Harry.  
  
-l'émotion n'est pas très partagée. Répliqua Harry avec dédain.  
  
La prof n'insista pas et fini les présences.  
  
-Harry, pas la peine d'être si froid avec elle, elle a l'air gentille. Murmura Hermione.  
  
-J'ai toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir, tant qu'elle ne m'aura pas expliqué ce que je veux savoir.  
  
Harry fusilla la professeure du regard. Celle-ci parut surprise de la soudaine anémiosité d'Harry et se promis de lui en parler, ainsi qu'a Dumbledore, cela va de soit.  
  
-Bien, pour aujourd'hui, nous allons nous contenter de voir jusqu'où s'étende votre puissance magique.vous conaissez les auras ?  
  
Les élèves aquiéssèrent plus ou moins certain.  
  
-Très bien, quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce que c'est ?  
  
Instinctivement, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Hermione qui parut gêné. Etrangement, elle n'avait pas levé la main.  
  
-Heu, je n'ai pas terminé mon livre encore. Murmura-t-elle gênée.  
  
Tout le monde la dévisagea mais personne ne souffla mot.  
  
-Les auras sont l'équivalent de l'âme. Dit Malefoy d'une voix forte. Elles définissent notre puissance magique mais aussi notre façon d'utiliser la magie.  
  
Harry regarda Malefoy qui lui sourit avec suffisance.  
  
-Les auras sont propres à chaque personne ! Enchaîna Harry. Avec assez de puissance, on peut en modifié l'apparence, la concentrer ou la laissé se répendre autour. Les mages de guerres, pas les aurors, mais de vrais mages, on souvent tendance à la concentrer et, au bon moment, la relâche pour effrayer leur adversaire. Une aura très puissante peut aussi être un bon moyen pour repérer ses ennemis.  
  
Malefoy fulminait. Harry lui lança un regard de défi et le blond détourna les yeux.  
  
-Très bon, excellent Harry !  
  
-M. Potter, je vous pris professeur. Lança Harry avec froideur.  
  
Mme Figgs sembla surprise mais ne dit rien.  
  
-J'accorde 20 points à chaque maison.  
  
Le reste du cours se déroula tranquilement. Ils prirent des notes sur les différentes sortes d'auras ainsi que les sorciers ayant eut un bouclier d'effluve.  
  
Harry écoutait le cours avec réticence. Il ne lui plaisait pas de voir son ancienne gardienne en connaître autant sur la magie.  
  
Lorsque la fin du cours fut annoncer par le carillon habituel, Harry se leva mais une main se posa sur son épaule.  
  
-J'aimerais te parler Harry. 


End file.
